


yang terlupa masih tertinggal di hati

by revabhipraya



Series: Apa Kita Senggang? [1]
Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Crack Relationships, Crack and Angst, F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: "Kamu lupa lagi."
Relationships: Kai/Elli (Harvest Moon)
Series: Apa Kita Senggang? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	yang terlupa masih tertinggal di hati

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

"Kamu lupa lagi."

Kalimat bernada pahit itulah yang jadi kalimat sambutan untuk Kai sang pemuda musim panas begitu ia tiba di Kota Mineral pagi-pagi sekali. Serius deh, pemuda itu baru saja turun dari kapal, dan di hadapannya sudah ada gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang meski wajahnya tersenyum, matanya berkata sebaliknya. Kai tidak dapat membaca mata sang gadis—marah, sedih, kesal, kecewa, atau tidak bersemangat? Kai tidak pandai menerka perasaan perempuan, bahkan tidak setelah dua tahun berlalu semenjak ia resmi menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan Elli.

Hampir seluruh penumpang kapal yang tadi Kai juga tumpangi sudah meninggalkan pantai. Pada dasarnya Kai memang tidak akan meninggalkan pantai—kafe miliknya toh ada di sana—tetapi bukan berarti ia rela-rela saja ditahan di dermaga hanya karena tiga kata kamu-lupa-lagi, bukan? Ia baru saja tiba, ia lelah. Kai ingin bersantai sebentar di kafenya sebelum waktu untuk buka tiba. Perjalanan selama yang tadi ia lakukan itu benar-benar menguras energi, lo!

"Lupa apa, sih?" Malas berdebat, Kai memutuskan untuk langsung tembak. Sudah ia bilang kan, kalau ia sedang lelah? Inginnya Kai disambut dengan senyuman dan pelukan menyejukkan dari sang kekasih, tak tahunya malah diberikan kalimat pernyataan tidak jelas yang Kai bahkan tidak paham maksudnya apa. "Ini masih terlalu pagi, aku mau istirahat."

Elli tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya diarahkan lurus menatap mata Kai yang memang jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu butuh tidur lebih lama. Akhirnya, setelah jeda sesaat, sang gadis mengangguk. Dihampirinya Kai dengan cepat lalu didaratkannya kecupan ringan di pipi kiri sang pemuda. "Selamat datang kembali, Kai."

Setelah itu, Elli segera meninggalkan pantai tanpa sekalipun melirik ke belakang lagi. Kai jadi bertanya-tanya ... yang barusan itu apa?

.

Kai menghabiskan hari pertamanya di Kota Mineral setelah tiga musim meninggalkan kota itu untuk merapikan kafenya. Memang ya, menyebalkan sekali rasanya setiap kali ia kembali ke kafenya itu. Ia senang bisa kembali, tentu saja, senang juga bisa memasak dan membahagiakan orang dengan masakannya lagi. Namun, bagian membersihkan debu-debu di kafenya itulah yang ia tidak suka. Mungkin nanti-nanti sebaiknya ia minta tolong bantuan orang lain saja. Mungkin Zack mau membantu? Won jelas tidak akan mau membantu—kecuali mungkin kalau Kai mau membeli seluruh stok apelnya. Memang dasar penjual yang satu itu.

Untungnya, kafe yang ia miliki tidak begitu besar, jadi Kai tidak perlu menghabiskan terlalu banyak energi untuk bersih-bersih. Hanya butuh beberapa jam sampai semua terlihat seperti baru. Setelahnya, pemuda itu pergi ke swalayan untuk berbelanja bahan, sekalian menyapa para penduduk kota yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Oh, mungkin ia bisa menemui Elli juga di klinik. Lokasinya bersebelahan dengan swalayan, bukan?

Jalanan di Kota Mineral masih sama seperti apa yang ada di dalam ingatan Kai. Alun-alun masih tampak sama: kosong tanpa ada acara penting yang diselenggarakan seluruh penduduk kota. Pepohonan juga sama, hanya ada beberapa pohon yang tampak lebih besar daripada tahun lalu. Ah, sepertinya semak mawar yang ada di beberapa titik juga baru ditanam! Gereja ... kelihatan makin tua. Carter sedang ada di depan dan kebetulan melihat Kai, sehingga keduanya saling melempar senyum. Tidak lama setelah itu, akhirnya Kai tiba di gedung swalayan. Hari itu, ia tidak menemui Karen dan Rick di depan swalayan berhubung hari sudah beranjak siang. Keduanya pasti sedang sibuk bekerja saat itu.

"Oh, Kai, kau sudah datang rupanya!"

Yang barusan itu Jeff, si pemilik swalayan yang juga pekerja swalayan itu. Kai cukup mengenal si pria dengan baik karena rutin berbelanja setiap musim panas. Disapanya Jeff sekadarnya, lalu Kai mulai berbelanja. Dibelinya segala macam bahan yang biasa ia beli. Begitu ia selesai, Kai segera menghampiri Jeff dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar. Jeff memeriksa barang yang dibeli Kai satu per satu sambil mengajak pemuda itu mengobrol.

"Kapan sampai?" tanya si pria bahkan tanpa melihat ke arah Kai.

"Tadi, pagi-pagi sekali. Istirahat sebentar, lalu siap-siap buka kafe."

Jeff tidak lagi melanjutkan obrolan. Dihitungnya seluruh belanjaan Kai, juga dipastikannya tidak ada yang terlewat. Jeff sangat perhitungan dan sangat jarang salah—bahkan ada yang bilang akurasi hitungan pria itu nyaris seratus persen! Kai tidak begitu peduli, sih. Pertama, dia tidak suka matematika, jadi terserah saja. Kedua, Jeff suka berhitung ataupun tidak, itu bukan urusannya. Ketiga, justru bagus kalau Jeff punya akurasi yang sangat baik, jadi harga barang belanjaan Kai akan sesuai dengan uang yang Kai siapkan, bukan?

Alasan ketiga langsung jadi nyata begitu Jeff menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi daftar bahan makanan yang Kai beli serta total harga yang harus ia bayarkan. Selesai dengan transaksinya, Kai segera berjalan keluar dari swalayan. Tentu, ia tidak lupa untuk mampir sebentar ke klinik demi menyapa Elli. Tadi pagi rasanya mereka tidak memulai pertemuan mereka kembali ini dengan baik, jadi setidaknya kedatangan Kai mungkin bisa membuat Elli senang. Mungkin.

Denting lembut bel terdengar begitu Kai mendorong pintu masuk klinik. Kepala si pemuda langsung ia arahkan ke meja resepsionis, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Kai berjalan pelan menuju meja tersebut, dan tepat saat ia berdiri tepat di hadapan meja yang ia tuju, Elli muncul dari baliknya. Gadis itu tampak terkejut saat tatapannya bertabrakan dengan tatapan Kai, tetapi dengan cepat ia kuasai dirinya. Elli tersenyum dan langsung menyapa, "Kai! Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan datang ke sini."

Kai juga tidak menyangka, sejujurnya, tetapi ia putuskan untuk tidak mengatakan kalimat itu. Si pemuda hanya tersenyum balik sambil mengangkat tas belanjanya yang cukup penuh. "Aku habis belanja bahan, jadi sekalian datang ke sini."

Elli mengangguk paham, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Oh, begitu," balasnya, dan sudah.

Selama beberapa detik, tidak ada satu orang pun di antara mereka yang angkat bicara. Keduanya masih saling pandang, tetapi mulut tidak ada yang terbuka. Kai tidak tahan dengan keheningan itu. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran sejak pagi. "Sebenarnya ... apa yang kulupakan?"

Untuk sesaat, Elli kehilangan senyumnya. Gadis itu melongo, tampak tidak percaya. Kai kembali dibuat bingung oleh perilaku Elli yang tidak dapat ia tebak dan pahami. Sesulit itukah memahami gadis kebanyakan? Belum sempat Kai menggali jawaban dari ingatan-ingatan yang ia miliki, Elli sudah kembali tersenyum seraya merespons, "Surat. Kamu lupa kirim surat." Jeda lagi. Elli bicara lagi. "Kamu janji akan kirim surat sebelum kamu pergi tahun lalu."

Kini, giliran Kai yang dibuat melongo. Dia hanya menjanjikan surat kepada Elli, tetapi ia tidak mengirimkannya semasa tiga bulan ia tidak di Kota Mineral? Bagaimana bisa? Lebih parahnya lagi, mengapa ia tidak ingat sama sekali? Sekarang ia tahu janji apa yang tidak ditepatinya, tetapi apa itu berarti ia jadi ingat bahwa ia pernah menjanjikan hal itu? Tidak. Tidak sama sekali.

"Kamu tidak usah khawatir, Kai. Aku tidak marah, kok." Buru-buru Elli mengklarifikasi sebelum Kai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak—ia sudah mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, masalahnya. Kai kembali memfokuskan tatapannya kepada Elli, dan benar apa yang dikatakan sang gadis, ia tidak tampak marah sama sekali. "Niatku murni hanya mengingatkan, tetapi ternyata kamu tidak ingat. Aku kecewa, tetapi bukan padamu. Aku kecewa pada keadaan." Ada jeda yang sengaja dibuat Elli, dan itu kembali membuat Kai bingung. "Kenapa ... kenapa harus ingatan yang jadi sasaran?"

Kali ini, Kai tidak lagi ragu untuk menunjukkan rasa bingungnya. "Sasaran? Maksudnya?"

Anehnya, Elli menolak menjawab. Gadis itu menggeleng sembari mengambil secarik kertas yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di hadapannya. Dibacanya kertas itu, mungkin upaya agar tidak perlu bertatapan langsung dengan Kai, sebelum berkata, "Tiga hari lagi, kamu ke sini lagi, ya."

Lagi, Kai kebingungan. "Untuk apa?"

"Pemeriksaan rutin." Elli menjawab Kai dengan senyum manis, meski Kai masih dapat menangkap kepahitan di balik senyum itu. "Kamu tetap harus periksa meski dibebaskan untuk sebulan, oke? Tiga hari lagi, ya. Jangan sampai lupa juga."

Meski masih bingung, Kai memutuskan untuk mengangguk saja. Tiga hari lagi ke klinik, ya? Mudah. Ia akan ingat.

.

Benar, Kai masih ingat. Tiga hari setelahnya, pemuda itu kembali ke klinik setelah memastikan tanda "TUTUP" di pintu kafenya telah terpasang. Elli tampak bahagia sekali begitu Kai tiba di klinik—gadis itu sebegitu inginnya Kai ke klinik? Dimintanya Kai untuk menunggu sambil Elli mengingatkan dokter untuk bersiap-siap. Kai menurut saja. Dia masih tidak paham kenapa dia harus melakukan pemeriksaan rutin, sih.

"Silakan masuk." Panggilan Elli menyadarkan Kai untuk bangkit dan memasuki ruang periksa. Sebelum ia melangkah masuk, Elli menggenggam cepat tangan Kai sambil berbisik, "Semoga kamu bisa ingat."

Kai mengedipkan mata. Bisa ingat? Bukankah doa yang sebaiknya dipanjatkan Elli itu ... semoga Kai sehat-sehat saja?

Begitu Kai masuk ke dalam ruang periksa, ditemuinya Trent yang tampak tidak berubah sejak Kai terakhir kali melihat pria itu—tahun lalu, berarti? Sang dokter tersenyum, sehingga buru-buru dibalas Kai dengan senyuman sopan yang serupa. Kai duduk di hadapan Trent masih dengan perasaan bingung dan ekspresi hilang arah. Sebenarnya untuk apa dia ada di sini kalau ia tidak merasa sakit sama sekali? Kenapa pula ia menurut pada Elli, padahal ia kan memang tidak sedang sakit?

"Apa kabar?" Trent memulai percakapan mereka dengan pertanyaan basa-basi, atau Kai memang harus ditanyai seperti itu?

"Baik?" Pemuda itu mengangguk, meski ragu jawabannya akan diterima oleh sang dokter. "Aku sehat-sehat saja, kok."

Trent manggut-manggut, merespons. Ia menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas yang dipegangnya sambil bertanya kembali, "Kepalamu bagaimana? Baik juga?"

Yakin bahwa tidak ada jawaban lain, Kai memutuskan untuk mengangguk. "Ya..."

Jawaban Kai tampaknya tidak membuat Trent puas, tetapi tidak membuatnya kecewa juga. Kembali dokter itu menuliskan sesuatu di kertasnya, tetapi kali ini tidak ada pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sambil menulis. Trent berhenti menulis, lalu menatap Kai dengan tatapan serius. Kali ini, ditanyanya, "Apa yang kau ingat mengenai kota tempatmu singgah sebelum datang ke sini?"

Kai sudah buka mulut, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar begitu ia sadar bahwa ia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Trent. Ia ... tidak ingat apa-apa? Sungguh, Kai berusaha memanggil kembali ingatannya mengenai kota tempatnya singgah sebelum Kota Mineral, tetapi otaknya menolak memberi jawaban. Ia hanya ingat bahwa ia berlayar menggunakan kapal untuk sampai di sini, kemudian ia disambut Elli di dermaga. Memang, apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya? Dimana ia sebelumnya?

Pada jeda yang cukup panjang itu, Trent tersenyum miris. "Masih tidak ingat, ya?"

Kai lagi-lagi dibuat bingung. "Masih?"

Trent menghela napas. Diletakkannya kertas yang sejak tadi ia pegang di atas meja, lalu ditatapnya Kai lurus-lurus. "Kai, kau menderita penyakit memori jangka pendek yang langka. Kau bisa mengingat, tetapi tidak semua ingatan bisa kau ingat, dan kau tidak bisa memilih ingatan mana yang bisa kau ingat. Sudah empat tahun kau menjalani terapi ingatan di sini, dibimbing olehku, dan di kota lain yang fasilitasnya lebih lengkap. Hanya saja, berdasarkan observasi kami tiga tahun lalu, otakmu lebih bekerja dengan baik ketika kau berada di sini." Jeda sejenak. Trent kembali menghela napas. "Itu sebabnya kau selalu dikirim ke sini setiap musim panas, untuk terapi ingatan."

Tentu saja, Kai membelalakkan matanya tanda tidak percaya. Apa Trent sedang bercanda dengannya? Tidak, tidak, pria itu jelas sekali serius jika dilihat dari caranya menjelaskan kondisi Kai tadi. Kalau Kai boleh jujur, memang, penjelasan tadi itu terdengar mustahil, tetapi kalau memang itu mustahil, bagaimana ceritanya Kai bisa lupa mengenai kota yang disinggahinya sebelum datang ke sini? Selain itu, kalau memang itu mustahil, bagaimana ceritanya Kai bisa melupakan janjinya pada Elli? Meski sang pemuda tidak ingin mengakuinya, ia harus mengakui bahwa penjelasan itu adalah alasan paling masuk akal yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Kurasa terapimu di kota gagal lagi, Kai." Trent menghela napas. "Baiklah, kita akan coba lagi di sini. Santai saja, oke? Kita bicarakan hal-hal yang ringan." Sang dokter berdiri lalu mempersilakan Kai untuk duduk di kasur periksa. Terapinya akan dijalankan di sana. "Misalnya seperti ... bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Elli?"

.

Selesai dengan terapi hari itu, Kai diantar pulang ke kafenya oleh Elli. Sang perawat mendadak diperintahkan "bos"-nya untuk libur, padahal Kai tahu benar Trent hanya mau membiarkan Kai dan Elli berduaan selama beberapa saat. Tentu saja, keduanya tidak ada yang membantah, jadilah kini Kai dan Elli berjalan bersama menyusuri jalanan Kota Mineral hingga tiba di alun-alun. Dari sana, sudah tercium bau air laut yang sudah familier bagi Kai, tetapi tidak bagi Elli. Tidak ada yang bicara selama beberapa saat. Keduanya hanya membiarkan angin menerbangkan helai-helai rambut mereka, serta aroma air garam menyergap hidung keduanya.

"Terapimu hari ini lancar?" Elli akhirnya memutuskan buka mulut. Ia lupa, belum menanyakan hal itu kepada Kai. Masalahnya, berada di samping pemuda itu membuatnya bingung harus bersikap sebagai apa: perawat atau kekasih. Apakah keduanya memiliki fungsi yang sama? Elli juga tidak yakin.

"Menurutku sih ... lancar, ya? Aku, gitu lo." Kai terkekeh penuh rasa percaya diri, meski sedetik berikutnya ia kembali memasang ekspresi serius sambil menatap Elli. "Kamu pasti sudah tahu ya, soal penyakitku?"

Pahit, Elli tersenyum. Dibalasnya pertanyaan Kai dengan anggukan. Tidak ada kata yang sanggup keluar dari mulut sang gadis.

Kai tertunduk. Meski bukan dirinya yang meminta untuk diberikan penyakit langka ini, tetapi mau tidak mau ia merasa bersalah juga. Kai heran mengapa dirinya tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencatat apa yang pernah ia janjikan kepada orang-orang, atau apa yang pernah ia ingat. Namun, saat dipikir-pikir lagi, ia hanya akan melupakan catatan itu jika ia berusaha mencatat. Bahkan, apa yang tadi Trent ingatkan mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Kai selama beberapa tahun ke belakang pun tidak ada yang sukses membangkitkan kembali memorinya. Mereka seolah tidak lagi tinggal di dalam kepala Kai.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu tadi, aku tidak marah ataupun kecewa padamu." Elli buru-buru menambahkan, mungkin khawatir Kai akan salah sangka. "Aku hanya kecewa pada keadaan, kepada dunia yang memberimu takdir seperti ini. Sebagai manusia, kita memang harus banyak bersyukur, tetapi..." Sang gadis membuang muka. Dipindahkannya tatap dari mata Kai ke arah matahari yang sebentar lagi terbenam. "Aku merasa dunia ini tidak adil bagimu."

Lagi, si pemuda tidak tahu harus merespons apa. Haruskah ia marah kepada dunia karena memberinya ingatan seperti ini? Yah, kemarahannya tidak akan mengubah apa pun selain energinya yang terkuras. Kai hanya bisa menerima, juga berupaya agar memorinya dapat bekerja seperti orang normal pada umumnya. Akan tetapi, di satu sisi dalam dirinya, Kai juga merasa hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia sudah empat tahun menjalani terapi, berdasarkan perkataan Trent tadi, dan tidak ada kemajuan berarti dalam dirinya. Kai tidak ingat apa-apa mengenai apa yang ia perjuangkan memang, tetapi kesadaran bahwa ingatannya selalu ada yang hilang setiap kali ia berusaha mengingat ... itu menyakitkan. Kai merasa tidak berdaya setiap kali ia merasakan hal itu.

"Tidak adil bagaimana?" Kembali Kai menyuguhkan senyum isengnya, semata-mata hanya untuk menutupi kekhawatirannya sendiri. "Aku beruntung, kok. Dunia kasih kamu ke aku."

Kalimat itu datang tanpa diduga, jelas membuat Elli tersipu. Digenggamnya perlahan tangan pemuda yang sudah dua tahun ini jadi kekasihnya. Aneh, bagi Kai dan Elli. Meski waktu rasanya berkata sudah lama, keduanya jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tentu saja, alasan utamanya adalah karena Kai lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar Kota Mineral. Alasan keduanya adalah, jelas pula, Elli yang nyaris tidak punya waktu libur tidak bisa menemui kekasihnya sering-sering saat Kai sedang berada di Kota Mineral. Hanya saja, keduanya seolah menyimpan rasa percaya tanpa batas.

"Elli."

"Iya?"

"Aku akan coba terapi lagi." Kai mengangguk mantap. "Bersama Trent. Aku akan coba supaya aku bisa mengingat dengan baik."

Ada senyum tipis yang Elli sunggingkan untuk Kai. "Kamu selalu melakukan itu, kok. Terima kasih sudah berjuang, ya."

"Iya, tapi..." Jeda. Kai memalingkan wajahnya dari Elli, berusaha agar gadis itu tidak dapat melihat wajahnya saat mendengar Kai mengatakan, "Ini mungkin yang terakhir, Elli."

"... terakhir?"

Kai mengangguk pelan. "Sudah empat tahun. Kurasa waktunya berhenti."

Elli diam, tidak langsung menjawab. Tentu saja, Kai tidak menyalahkan gadis itu. Ia pasti butuh waktu untuk memahami keinginan Kai. Keputusan yang Kai ambil tadi berat, untuk keduanya, tetapi jujur saja, Kai sudah lelah merasa lelah. Ia selalu tidak ingat, dan ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa ingat. Terapi secanggih apa pun tidak akan dapat menolong kemampuannya dalam mengingat sesuatu, dan ia tidak mau Elli yang harus berkorban untuk selalu dilupakan setiap kali Kai pergi dari Kota Mineral. Kai juga tidak mau kalau Elli harus terus menunggu dan berharap, sementara harapan yang ditunggu itu memang nyatanya tidak akan pernah muncul.

"Kurasa, kalau aku berhenti," Kai melanjutkan kata-katanya meski Elli belum memberikan respons apa pun, "kita berdua juga akan berhenti menyakiti satu sama lain."

Samar, Kai dapat mendengar isak tangis dari gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kai menoleh untuk melihat kondisi Elli, tetapi alih-alih disuguhi wajah murung, Elli justru tampak sedang menahan tawa. Ditinjunya pelan lengan Kai yang letaknya paling dekat dengannya sebelum berkata, "Kamu ini! Sejak kapan jadi puitis begitu? Kali lain mungkin aku harus mengirim surat duluan agar dikirimi surat balik berisi puisi!"

Kini, giliran kekeh iseng khas Kai yang keluar dari mulutnya. Gadis itu sengaja bercanda, Kai tahu itu. Namun, di balik candaannya, Kai tahu bahwa Elli akan baik-baik saja. Elli adalah gadis yang kuat, dan tidak pernah satu kali pun sang gadis menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya kepada Kai, tidak sejak mereka saling berkenalan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Elli akan bisa melalui semua ini jika Kai memang benar-benar harus pergi, dan Kai ... ia yakin ia bahkan tidak akan ingat memiliki kehidupan seperti ini begitu ia tiada nantinya.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk mengatur hidupmu, Kai, aku yakin kamu juga tahu itu." Akhirnya, Elli kembali angkat bicara setelah hening selama beberapa saat. Matahari telah terbenam, tetapi keduanya terlalu larut dalam pembicaraan untuk bahkan menyadari bahwa langit sudah berangsur-angsur gelap. "Kalau menurutmu itu yang terbaik, aku ... akan mendukungmu. Akan butuh waktu, pasti, tetapi aku berjanji kalau aku akan mendukungmu. Aku akan mendukungmu untuk tetap berusaha sampai titik tertinggi, dan jika itu masih juga belum bisa membalikkan keadaan," Jeda lagi, "maka aku rela."

Kai tahu air mata sudah di pelupuk, tetapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk memperlihatkannya. Buru-buru dihadapkannya badan ke arah Elli, lalu ditariknya gadis itu ke dalam pelukan. Elli membalas dengan melingkarkan badannya di atas pinggang Kai. Entah berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk melepas ketegangan antara satu sama lain, tetapi setidaknya malam itu, keduanya tahu bahwa pilihan terbaik sudah diputuskan. Kini, keduanya hanya harus bertahan sampai waktunya tiba.

Ya, sampai waktunya tiba...

.

Kurang lebih satu tahun telah berlalu sejak keputusan Kai di alun-alun kala itu. Elli, kebetulan mendapat libur dari klinik hari itu, memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan berkeliling kota saat langit masih belum terang. Hari itu adalah hari pertama musim panas, dan seperti yang sudah biasa ia lakukan, pantai adalah tempat yang jadi tujuan utamanya pagi itu. Langkah sang gadis berirama. Helai rambut cokelatnya melambai-lambai mengikuti arah angin. Meski cuaca cukup hangat, nyatanya Elli masih merasa sedikit kedinginan akibat angin yang tidak begitu bersahabat. Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya pantai lebih hangat daripada jalanan di kota.

Nyatanya, Elli salah menduga. Angin pantai terasa lebih kencang dan menusuk ketimbang angin yang ia rasakan saat berjalan dari rumahnya tadi. Gadis itu harus duduk di samping kotak-kotak kayu besar yang disusun Zack di depan rumah kayu pinggir pantainya, berharap barang-barang itu cukup untuk menutup dirinya dari angin. Elli tidak membawa jaket, tentu saja tidak dilakukannya mengingat hari itu adalah hari pertama musim panas. Siapa pula yang pakai jaket di musim panas?

Tidak lama, sebuah kapal datang, berlabuh di satu-satunya dermaga Kota Mineral. Elli tersenyum. Ia bangkit, berusaha mengabaikan angin yang masih senang meninggalkan hawa dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Elli berdiri di tengah-tengah dermaga, memperhatikan satu demi satu orang yang turun dari kapal. Sayangnya, sampai orang terakhir turun pun, Elli tidak menemukan wajah yang familier. Sang gadis tersenyum, pasrah. Dilangkahkannya kaki untuk meninggalkan dermaga, mengarah kembali ke kota.

Masih Elli ingat bagaimana musim panasnya tahun lalu. Hari-hari ia lewati di klinik bersama Kai dan Trent, menemani Kai menjalani terapi. Rasanya klinik jadi menyenangkan kala itu, karena suasana yang biasanya diisi oleh percakapan serius sang dokter dengan perawatnya berubah menjadi area komedi akibat lelucon yang dilontarkan Kai. Terapi yang dijalani Kai juga rasanya semakin baik setiap harinya. Elli sudah menaruh harapan tinggi pada terapi yang ia jalankan, karena mungkin saja usaha kali itu akan berhasil, bukan? Hanya saja ... dunia memang tidak sebaik itu.

Di hari terakhir musim panas tahun lalu, tepat sebelum kepergian Kai dari Kota Mineral, mendadak laki-laki itu melupakan semua yang sudah ia ingat selama terapi. Singkatnya, ia melupakan hasil terapinya bersama Trent dan Elli, terutama Elli, dan tentu saja itu menyakiti sang gadis. Ingatan terakhirnya berhenti pada janjinya untuk berhenti berusaha saat terapinya tidak berhasil. Jadilah, hari terakhir musim panas tahun lalu, pemuda itu mengucapkan kata selamat tinggalnya kepada Elli.

Elli menghela napas masih sambil berjalan menyusuri jalanan Kota Mineral. Tentu saja, apa yang gadis itu harapkan? Kai tidak akan pernah kembali, tidak akan bisa. Kai sudah tiada, dan Elli harus merelakan pemuda itu. Elli tidak bisa terus-terusan menggantungkan dirinya kepada masa lalu. Lagi pula, ia sudah berjanji untuk merelakan pemuda itu juga, dan Elli bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji.

"Ah." Gadis itu menatap langit yang hampir terang di atasnya. "Kenapa sulit sekali untukmu mengingat sih, Kai?"

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> KJASBFJBAKSFJASBKASFBKF APA INI RAN APA XD
> 
> Oke seriusan udah lama banget aku gak nulis fic. Setahun lebih, asli, makanya ini sumpah kagok banget pas nulis lagi mana udah lama juga gak nulis cerita pake bahasa Indonesia kasbfjkasbfka aku jujur kesulitan nulisnya XD udah gitu genre yang kami janjikan angst, saudara-saudara. ANGST. Rana yang jago fluff kenapa disuruh bikin sedih-sedih huhuhu gak sanggup Rana tuh gak sanggup, untungnya main di crack pair jadi okelah mari kita buat mereka bersedih. :"))
> 
> Ah! Jadi kenapa Rana kembali nulis fanfiksi? Karena Rasya maksa XD //RAN. Oke serius, jadi dulu kan proyek terakhirku di fanfiksi tuh nulis seri crack pair bareng Rasya, dan emang dia sih yang semacam maksa aku nulis lagi, bikin proyek baru XD kali ini crack-nya lebih crack lagi, karena kalau kemarin Kai dan Karen itu bisa dipasangin karena mereka seenggaknya bisa ketemu di pantai dan sama-sama jiwa bebas, terus Gray sama Elli itu kakek/neneknya ada momen, KAI DAN ELLI ITU NGGAK PERNAH KETEMU DI GAME. Asli deh, yang satu kerjaannya ngurus obaaat mulu sementara yang satu buka resto pas musim panas doang. Kayak, susah??? Dunianya berbeda??? Tapi entah kenapa kepikiran ide ini jadi, huh, aku akan sangat senang kalau dapat review. XD
> 
> BUAT RASYA. Sebelumnya makasih loh udah maksa aku nulis lagi! Ini ... perjuangan asli deh, aku kesusahan banget dapet mood buat nulis ini, karena biasa nulis artikel kali ya ketimbang nulis cerita, mana bahasanya agak beda juga jadi agak kagok XD tapi makasih, akhirnya akunku keisi lagi sama cerita :")) kamu juga jangan prokras terus, ya. Ini kalau kamu nunggu aku terus buat upload ceritaku duluan, gimana ceritanya kalau aku akhirnya stop, heh? XD
> 
> Kayaknya udah itu dulu? Sekali lagi ditunggu review-nya! Semoga suka juga sama ceritanya. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, baik typo ataupun susunan kalimat atau apa pun. Udah lama nggak, jadi sangat kagok. XD


End file.
